Nitroblaster
|row2 = |row3 =641 |raritycolor = fire|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}General Holter is on a mission to conquer a frozen planet he's discovered, but its current inhabitants are as dangerous as dangerous gets. For this reason, he's staying in the backline while someone else does his dirty work: Nitroblaster is an unstoppable machine designed to kill! Stats and Information |stamina = 140|book = |relic = |power = 3707|life = 33779|speed = 3465|trait0 = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = all allies: enemy: |Default1 Name = Sunblasted|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Firestormed|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Failed Step To Humanity|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Stamina = 23|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Ignition Beam|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 50|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 25|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Dehydration|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 2|Group1c Stamina = 23|Group1c Warmup = 1|Group1c Text = self: |Group2a Name = Burn, Baby Burn!|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 45|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 21|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Burning Beam|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 50|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 19|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Look At The Core|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 60|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 22|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = all enemies: |Group3a Name = Core Exposure|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 45|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 30|Group3a Warmup = 1|Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Name = Beam Of Inferno|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 24|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = You And Your Friends|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 40|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 35|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = all enemies: 30 Damage|Group4a Name = Support The Organics|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Stamina = 25|Group4a Warmup = 1|Group4a Text = self: |Group4b Name = Star Kore|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 60|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 32|Group4b Warmup = 1|Group4b Text = self: |Group4c Name = Evaporation|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 50|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Cooldown = 2|Group4c Stamina = 34|Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4c Text = |Group4d Name = The Posthuman|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Accuracy = 100|Group4d Cooldown = 2|Group4d Stamina = 33|Group4d Warmup = 0|Group4d Text = one enemy: }} Trivia *Posthuman is a concept originating in the fields of science fiction, futurology, contemporary art, and philosophy that literally means a person or entity that exists in a state beyond being human. Category:Legendary Fire